choices_stories_you_playfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:StoryGirl83/The Crown
From the first time I played it, The Crown & The Flame was one of my favorite stories on Choices. Originally it was my favorite, but then I started playing Endless Summer and it bumped down a spot to second where it has stayed now that I have played all of the games. That means diamonds go to these two before anything else. It is going to take a very long time to get everything I want in both series, so I am doing it in pieces. For now, I am trying to spend any diamonds spent on The Crown & The Flame on allies, one per playthrough. I figure that should give me plenty of time to build up enough diamonds to get another ally. My first playthrough I saved Tevan (and I guess Jackson, because I did the diamond scene that builds his loyalty toward you, although he is an ally regardless, I think, just not as loyal I guess). I am so happy I did that. He is hilarious and I loved his little "calls" to Kenna. I would like to ask for the opinions of others on the different ally options and see what allies you think are best to get if you are only getting one at a time. Ultimately I plan to get all of them. Below I am listing all the allies who can only be gotten via diamonds or for whom you can only gain complete loyalty via diamonds. I am mostly interested in how they enrich the story verses how much they help in battle. Book 1 Allies * Tevan (12 ��) - I already saved him, so I know he is threaded throughout the entire story, not a major part, but definitely there in all three books. And he's a love interest, whom I plan to make my love interest for the next playthrough . . . yeah, that won't change too many decisions will it. (Recruited in Chapter 1 if you save him.) * Jackson(25 ��) - Again, I already paid for this choice, but I guess it makes him more loyal to him, so assume without it he reacts differently in various places. (Loyalty won in chapter four if you choose to go drinking with the mercenaries and play Flinch.) * Severin (30 ��) - This is where I ran out of diamonds and ultimately kept playing. I know at least in some places where I saw Val do something he does instead, because he is still in charge of the mercenaries. (Recruited in chapter 6 after you beat him in the duel if you don't banish or decapitate him . . . has anyone ever spent diamonds to decapitate him? I sure wouldn't bother with it.) * Bear (25 ��) - I know you get to name the bear and that she is female. I don't know much more than that. Does she add much to the story or just to your fighting? (Recruited in chapter ten if you don't kill her.) * Mechataur (25 ��) - I'm sure Whitlock would be thrilled if you saved his Mechataur, but does it add much to the story? (Recruited in chapter thirteen if you don't destroy it.) * Sei (25 ��) - This is a case of loyalty. I know she's around for the whole series, but how does it affect things if you gain her loyalty in book 1? (Loyalty won if you convince her to stay in chapter sixteen. At least I assume so, since that's where you can do that.) Book 2 Allies * Val (25 ��) - Apparently she's not loyal without this. I curious how that affects the game in general. (Increased loyalty if you follow her in chapter three.) * Noa Keawe (30 ��) - Kailani's brother, so there is that appeal. (Recruited if you ask him to stay in chapter five.) * Phoenix (30 ��) - I miss my hawk. How exactly does this connect to that? (Recruited if you whistle two short blasts like you used to do with your Hawk in chapter nine.) * Helene (25 ��) - This was kind of a shock to see, but makes sense in retrospect. I'm curious how Kenna deals with the woman who killed Gabriel. (Recruited if you ask her to fight for you in chapter ten.) * Kraken (25 ��) - As I don't know of any reason to believe the Kraken speaks, does this affect anything other than battle? (Recruited if you rescue it in chapter 11.) * Anu (30 ��) - This is kind of intriguing, because he's Sei's grandfather and Dom's mentor. (Recruited if you make peace with him in chapter twelve.) Book 3 Allies * Wolf Pup (17 ��) - A talking wolf pup. I won't pretend this one doesn't seem like a great choice, but he's also not around until book 3, so that plays in to things. (Recruited if you choose to take him home in chapter 1.) * Clover (23 ��) - I can imagine that she would be a wealth of info on Azura if you were to convince her to join you. (Recruited if you convince her to join you in chapter three.) * Madeline (30 ��) - I bet Whitlock would be thrilled to have one of his people safe and sound. (Recruited if you help her in chapter four.) * Aurynn (25 ��) - I have a soft spot for the Fydorian royalty and I already saved her brother. I kind of would love to see interaction between them beyond what was there. Do we get any of that? (Recruited if you rescue her in chapter seven.) * Hex & Anton (30 ��) - Whitlock wants Hex back and I bet Sei would love to have Anton around. I'm not sure what the relationship is there, but she clearly has a soft spot for him. Does helping Anton in chapter 10 of book 2 do anything long term? (Recruited in chapter nine.) * Lia (25 ��) - She's such a sweetheart and I would kind of love to see everyone's reaction if Raydon showed up with her. (Recruited if you bring her with you in chapter eleven.) That's everyone I found who seems to either be recruited or have increased loyalty due to diamonds. What are your thoughts on who I should recruit in my next play through? I plan to recruit all of them before I get any weapons or additional scenes, much as I want those things, I want these more, because I think they will affect the story more, which is why I am asking for your thoughts on who to recruit. Category:Blog posts